


Tu te souviens ?

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Public Display of Affection, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco et Blaise tombent sur un ancien camarade de Poudlard. Pas si ancien que ça pour Draco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu te souviens ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Tout à J.K. Rowling.

« Neville Londubat, tu te souviens ? »

Le sourire de Draco n'a pas changé, et oui, Blaise Zabini s'en souvient. En revanche, il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi ce sourire semble si heureux. Qu'il soit moqueur, certes. Tomber par hasard sur Neville Londubat, et se remémorer ses Rappeltout, les beuglantes de sa grand-mère, et tout ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire subir, il y a de quoi avoir un sourire moqueur. Mais un sourire... heureux ? Et Blaise n'est pas idiot, ce n'est pas le fait que Draco soit tombé par hasard sur lui qui le fait sourire ainsi.

« Neville, tu te souviens de Blaise ? »

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Le regard complice. Comme une alarme qui se met à raisonner dans le cerveau de Blaise.

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

Le bras autour de l'épaule. Le bras. De DRACO. Autour de l'épaule. De LONDUBAT. Et vice-versa.

Ils ne se sont pas croisés par hasard, ce n'est plus possible. Ou quelqu'un lui fait une blague. Du Polynectar, peut-être ?

« Neville travaille à Poudlard.  
\- Et Draco au Ministère.  
\- Et toi, Blaise ? »

Confiance. Draco a gagné en confiance. Pas la confiance qui le rendait si impitoyable à Poudlard, une autre sorte de confiance.

« Blaise ? »

Il finit par s'y faire.

Et la conversation reprend son cours.


End file.
